


Caring

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 5. “Quit ignoring me.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Caring

“Quit ignoring me.” Angel whines, noticing that Y/N has once again stopped listening.

She fakes a smile at him, “sorry, Angel.” She takes a sip of coffee before sitting up straighter. “Coco is being more of a dick since you beat him at poker, right?”

He frowns at her, not even upset that she isn’t listening. “He’s stupid, kid.”

Her eyes fall to her cup, deflating. “It’s fine, I’m being stupid.”

Angel shakes his head, “EZ has let you visit him with no problems for the last two years, Y/N and suddenly he pulls the plug? You’re allowed to be upset, even mad.”

She doesn’t respond, only gets up from the table, making her way to the fridge.

“I know you won’t feed yourself, so I made you like a weeks worth of food.” She turns to look at him, “I want all of these containers back, Angel. Or you are buying me new ones.”

Angel lets her change the topic, smiling at how she makes sure he’s feed well. “I will gladly buy you new ones if I do much as forget a lid.”

He watches her put everything in a bag, before taking it from her. He presses a kiss to her cheek, “thank you, Y/N.”

She smiles at what would have been her brother in law. “No problem, Angel. And tell Coco to get his ass over here so I can feed him.” She shouts after him, as he leaves.


End file.
